walking in circles
by bridge2insanity
Summary: naruto was discovered by sakura and kakashi covered in blood, no memory to greet him. what happened to him, what was he searching for
1. red in the darkness

Walking in circles

…uh… "man my head hurts." where am I?! I can't see a thing thought the boy, sliding his arms together. and what's this rope doing around my wrist???! The young boy wondered with more confusion than worry. He didn't quite grasp what was going on till he calmed down. Only then did it hit him. who am I?

That lone thought echoed in his mind while he was trying to get to his feet, which were sore for a reason he didn't know. cheese what hit me a freight train!!! the boy took a slow step forward, immediately loosing his balance and falling to a knee. Struggling to stand the thought crossed his mind. this can't be good…I feel really bad.

When he had finally gained his balance and was on his feet he know test a dim crack of light, seeming to glow off the ground. "So I'm in a room, but where." the blonde said to himself finding comfort in hearing his own voice. He staggering towards the light, trying to put the least pressure on his now injured knee as possible.

Still gazing at the light, he didn't realize that he missed his footings and tumbled forward slamming his head against the door. A pain shot through his skull causing him to crumble. The blonde laid curled on his side, head pounding. every time he tried to move to relieve the pounding it just created more pain in other parts of his body.

He continues to lay there until he felt a pain shoot straight down his spine forcing him to stand as his only escape.

The blonde inched his way to a wall so he could have a least a little support. He slowly pushed his self up the wall and to his feet. A sharp rock was cutting into his skin slicing his arm, blood rushing out. He stayed leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath, not realizing how hard it had actually been to get to his feet.

Closing his eyes, the only thing he could feel was warm blood slowly making its way down his arm. The only sound that could be made out was his steady breathing. Then a low tap of a feet against the cold hard floor made it to his ears.

At first he thought it was his mind playing trick on him; it liked to do that. He slowly opened his eyes, dreading what he saw on the other side. They came into focus and the second he seen the eyes he wanted to scream, but didn't. two piercing red eyes kept him from doing so. They seem to just take away his soul so there was nothing left; just a body leaning against a wall with nothing to do but rot away for eternity.


	2. a man for the eyes

**wahhh uhh mann i took forever for me to recover this file. okayokayaokay so here you have it more gasp andddd i had to fix my first chapter cause i got the right file to that too! so yupers go back see if its diffrent from the one ya read if it isn;t then just read this one!! kk there shall be more soon. ill try to update as much as i can but right now i have to clean before i get yelled at...bu by**

* * *

The trance was broken when words began to flow from the mysterious mans mouth. "So you have finally woken up." he said casually, but voice still dark and deep.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the blonde boy screamed in a frightened voice, his body shaking in tune with the fright.

"Ouch, that hurt. Do you not remember me?" the echo of footsteps could once again be heard as the man slowly made his way towards the frightened blonde.

"Get away from me." the boy stated, voice seeming to be taken away by the two rotating red orbs. Backing up to press his whole body against the wall behind him as if it would protect him from every danger in the world.

The man just laughed manically, his piercing red eyes staring straight into the boys swirling blue eye that are full of fear. The shaking became worse for the blonde, so bad that as he shook his head hit the back of the wall.

The raven know test this and sighed "Naruto." bringing his eyes back to the boys face, he noted that the blonde had stopped shaking, and his facial expression had harden. The blonde's face then began to twist in confusion, as he tried to understand what word had just come out of the man's mouth.

Only then did it hit him, eye's widening to an extreme, he blurted out not caring what it sounded like. "Naruto, is that me?!?!!?" The man just continued to look at the blonde, no emotions every crossing his features. "TELL ME! WHO AM I?" no response ever came, just a non-stop stare that would make anyone go crazy if the saw if for too long.

The piercing red eyes dulled away and turned to a soled black, glazing over as the man thought. The blondes breathing picked up again ad he worried about what the man was planning in his momentary silence.

After that long minute that seem to last an eternity was over the raven let a smirk make its way onto his face. The boy had an ere feeling about that smirk, like he had seen it before but shrugged it off.

The man's smooth dark voice flowed a beat to every word, something that the boy would never forget. "**better to die than live, better to suffer than kill**." At this the blonde's eyes widen once again, the trembling coming back at an even worse rate. I got so bad that he started to sink to the floor, blood starting to flow once again from his open wound.

As the blonde finally sank to the floors cold hard bottom to be sitting in the puddle of blood, the man moved. He extended his arm slowly and grabbed the boy by the throat. His cold fingers wrapped around the boy's neck as he was lifted off the ground. Naruto has no time to react as the man slams him to the wall, free hand lifting the boy's fallen head.

Naruto tightens his jaw at the jolts of pain spiral up his spine making the pain almost unbearable. His feet just dangled in mid air, not caring where they went just as long as they where still attached to his body.

His vision was swimming the only think that would enter his mind was the single thought of 'why me'. it whispered thru his mind that was the only memory he had to think of. Just then the man slammed his fist as hard as he could into the boys gut, smirking when his body went limp on contact. The blonds head fell and blood splattered across the floor beneath him. As his vision went dim the last thing he heard flow from the mans lips was "suffering is killing in the living hell of life." the hand was released from his throat. As the boy fell to the ground he allowed the blackness to engulf him, not wanting anything to do with his life anymore.

* * *

**review please i like it and ill be happy plus how can i write when i dont know what yall think of it! motivation baby!**


	3. the find

**yeahhhh this is chapter 3 love it...i had a crazy typing problem today i SWEAR! judt couldn't stop...then i got stuck on caps lock oops yup so yeahh**

**i do not own any of the charaters and that goes for the last chapter too and the one before that: )**

**me:gaara will come to your house and kill you in the middle of the night if you dont review...so have a bucket of water handy!**

* * *

'Its dark….I can't see anything and my body's numb…what happened?!' Naruto's thoughts went wild as he laid limply on the floor.

Soon after, the sound of doors slamming and feet tapping against the floor filled his wandering mind. "he's not here…we where so close!"(1) a deep male voice echoed thru the room.

Naruto had barely opened his eyes when a flashlight was scanning the room. The light stopped when it reached his face. He flinched as the blinding light pierced his eyes.

"dear god." was the only thing the man had to say before touching his ear and said, "Sakura, get in here NOW!"

The flashlight then left his face to explore the rest of the room. The man then cautiously entered the room, not sure what could be left for him to set off.

He was now about three feet from Naruto's crippled form when the blond started picking out key details about the man. 'okay I know he'd a guy…what else?'

The man then pulled out a kunai from his side pouch.

Naruto's eyes widen. 'AH…okay. That CAN'T be good!'

With a flick of a wrist the older man threw it, heading straight for Naruto.

It wised by his head, barely grazing his cheek.

"hmm" the man pondered to himself.

' HM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HM! YOU ALMOST FREAKIN CHOPPED MY HEAD OFF! MY HEAD! I NEED THAT!!!!!!'(2) Naruto screamed wildly in his head, all the while not moving a muscle.

"I could have sworn I saw a roach."

'….a roach….you did ALL that for a freakin ROACH!'

The man then walked closer.

'WOAH WOAH WOAH, back off Mr. Dagger, I don't roll that way.

Slowly bending over he pulled the kunai out of the ground.

'white hair and eye patch…hu…I wonder if anyone told him that the pirate style is **out.'**

Just then a flash of pink came darting into the room, and it spoke. "what's the problem Kakashi?" the blinding pink said in a high pitch voice.

'a-HA! So he's not just a pirate, he's a one eyed scarecrow too!'

Her gaze goes from pop-eye to his face. Then her expression drops completely. "did _he_ gulp do this?" she asked while straightening up.

"most likely-yes" as the man stood and went to take a step he kicked Naruto's foot.

"uhhhhh…" was the drone sound that came from him.

"Sakura, we need to get him to a hospital and quickly!" the gray haired man stated.

"but who is he?" she asked in an annoying tone with her hands on her hips.

One quick look from the man set her straight and they were off. Naruto then blacked out…again.

* * *

1-yeahh it reminded me of the manga yup…if you haven't seen that far or read then GO READ IT FUCKTARD! love my vocab

2-ha he's a spaz when hurt too…I was like that once… it was funny, I had this freakishly big hole is my leg and the whole time they where sticking me up I was laughing my head up cuz my sister was in the room with me when the nurse thought she was hurt not me…..yeahh good times…I'll shut up now.


	4. panic! the blond

**i am sooooo sorry yall that it took this long. every time i got on to type it, well i was kicked off. its so stormy here lately! okay okay im starting to sound like kakashi with all the excuses. well i am leaving on a trip on the...8th i think it is and i wont be back for about a week. so im gonna try to type up as much as i can okay! so be happy ill miss you ( BUT ill bring back lots of new story ideas! u want that right! well ill shut up now. REVIEW it makes me happy **

* * *

The faint sound of a machine beeping echoed in his mind. 'uh…where am I?…' came the thought he was so familiar using.

"who is he?" a woman's voice asked. "we don't know yet." responded the familiar deep voice of the silver haired man.

'oh they must have brought me here, I should thank them later.' the blond boy thought with a smile.

"do you think we should-" "NO, not yet, once we know more about him." the man cut her off, she then didn't say a word.

'wow, what was that about?! Do what? I'll just wait it out.' he thought.

There was a sharp knock at the door, probably from the old guy. Naruto cracked open one of his eyes, still thinking about the conversation.

The pink haired girl from earlier poked her head in the small hospital room. In a surprised tone she said, "OH, your up!…I'm sorry."

'of course I would be up! And if you knocked on the door….cheese, baka." he thought shaking his head slightly.

Just as she was about to leave the room, he managed to get out a dull "wait".

With lightning fast reflexes she turn on her heals and bolted to the side of his bed. "DID YOU JUST TALK!?!?!!" she wailed as if she had never heard someone else talk to her in before.

With a sigh he nodded slowly while thinking 'naw duh smart one…and I cant believe I even wasted a word on you, trying to leave me back there.'

She picked up on the sarcasm through his look at her and with a smirk she put her finger to her ear and said "Kakashi, the idiot just woke up. Ur needed." satisfied she took her hand down and moved it to the side of his neck to check his pulse.

"your blood has come back SO fast!…what are you?" she whispered in a soft voice almost inaudible, almost.

'I wish I knew.' he thought.

Her eye's scanned the boys face, she made a mental note that all the cuts where already healed. She was quite amazed by his recovery time.

About ten minutes later they heard foot steps down the hall, both turning to see what it was.

"hey" the silvered haired man greeted as he bounded into the room. "what's the problem?"

"That is!" she said pointing an accusing finger at the injured boy.

"And….?" Kakashi asked getting impatient, he really wanted to read his book.

"he…he SPOKE!" the girl used all her strength not to scream _so_ loud.

The man's visible eye widen in surprise. "but, how?…he should be on the verge of death, not talking!!"

'WHAT?!! I'm supposed to be dieing, well that's a pleasant thought.' Naruto thought, half relieved half in shock. 'But, what happened to me? What if it happens again?! What if someone what trying to murder me' he started to panic and his heart monitor showed it.

Both heads flipped over to the panicked boy, one in worry and the other in guilt. "get Shizune." Kakashi said in a low voice that was soaked with worry.

With that the girl tore through the halls only to return seconds later with a women with a nurse pink nurses gown.


	5. the hospital room

**weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! man it feels like forever since i wrote...has it...i think less than a week. hmmm WELL i have more to type BUT you wont get it till i get back from the bahamas! omg insaneness. okay...problem though. basketball started back up, 3 hour practices...my coach is on crack or something...but yeah i acually puked this practice ewwww but ya u shall soon see more around the 13th area maybe...ill be home then, i think? hmm any who just read and enjoy**

* * *

"well this is very surprising but it seems that all his wounds are healed, well with the exception of the cuts on his face." Shizune said with a happy tone in her voice. "there is one other gash you need to be cautious about," her voice hardening to make sure the silver haired man was talking her seriously. "its on his belly, I have dressed it for now and it seems to be a very tender area so watch out." she finished off while shaking her finger at him like a mother would do while scolding a child. 

Kakashi answered her with a nod right before curiosity got to the brown haired women.

"if you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?" she asked, both hands pressed together while waiting for his response.

The man pondered this for a moment till he could think of the right response. "honestly I have no idea myself, we just found him like that." his answer wasn't entirely a lie, seeing as they _did _just find him like that not knowing _exactly _what happened to him.

The hopeful expression dropped off the nurses face as she began to walk towards the door. Kakashi watching her every move as she left.

"wh-what!" Naruto said shock in his voice. _what does he mean they don' t know what happened to me?!?! _"where is HE?"

Kakashi didn't pick up that the boy was talking till he heard _HE_. "nice to see your awake." Kakashi said to the boy, finally taking his eye's off the door that the nurse had left.

"who are you?" Naruto asked even though he already knew the silvered haired mans name.

"me? I am Kakashi, but the real question here is who are you?" the man asked, his visible eye filled with hope and worry.

"I-I don't know.." his voice softening with every word as he began staring at his hands.

"I'm back with the coffee Kakashi!" the pink haired girl said as she walked briskly into the hospital room.

She handed Kakashi his coffee as her eyes fell on who the man had been talking to. Naruto met her gaze with sky blue eyes. _Naruto,_ the word echoed thru his head not leaving him alone almost as if it was mocking him. He allowed a confused expression to make its way on his face, his bandages wrinkling on his cheeks. He just couldn't figure out why the word sounded so important to him.

"is everything alright?" genuine worry came from the pink haired girl. She walked over to his bed side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think my names Naruto". he said unsurely looking up at the girl that had green eyes staring down at him.

"Naruto hu? Okay Naruto it is then". Kakashi stated as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Naruto". Sakura whispered as her eyes began to show mixtures of fear and pity.

* * *

**gawwd i cant hold in a smile. hahaha man i love this i put like all these ideas out for the future of this story on like 3 sheets of paper...its soo awesome! aieeeee! so what if i crack open my school supplies! i love school shopping, yeahh i know theres something wrong with me but the doctors are fixing it! okay if you survived thru all this crap that makes no sence just review please! gives support to my damaged brain. oh yeah anddd i have something i want yall to see! go please its freakishly awesome! my friend gave me the idea! **

http://www.deviantart. com/deviation/ 61195049/ just take out the spaces in the link please! smiles


	6. crystal

**OK 1. i am REALLY SORRY for the late ubdate.  
2. my practices have been canceled for awhile so i can type more! -bow down to ye o mighty computer- wha!  
3. happyness might shadder a bit due to all the school crap and home crap...yeah. but woot? forgive me... im accually already working on the next chapter so expect it soon. **

**be warned for crap comidy**

* * *

Naruto sat up on the hospital bed bringing energy and life with him. "Man I REALLY have to go to the bathroom!" He thought while swinging his unused legs over the side of the bed.

After a quick leg stretch and he was off to the bathroom. But he had barely made it out of the room when jolts of pain shot through his stomach. He groaned and grabbed at the cause of the pain only to have it come back full force.

"Fine my ass" he thought as he slowly attempted to make his was towards the bathroom.

After succeeding in his mission to find the bathroom, he was on his way back. "Just great, I'm lost!" The blond headed boy said to himself with a sigh.

"Nice buns." Kakashi said with a whistle in an amused tone. Recognizing that familiar voice the startled blond turned on his heals to face the man. Bright red was splashed across his face as he continued to speak. "come on hot cheeks, lets get you out of here." as Naruto was being pushed by Kakashi he thought with red still soaking his face " I know he was just joking but did he have to put it like that?!?!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the hospital room Naruto noted that everything was cleaned. Fresh sheet lay untouched on the hospital bed; the room was totally empty except for one lone bag sitting on the chair.

"What's that?" he asked the man giving him a questioning look while pointing to the mysterious bag.

"Well we can't have you leaving here mooning everyone from behind." Kakashi pretty much stated.

"Oh" was all he got in return the blond making a grab to hold the back of the gown together.

With a wave of his hand Kakashi pointed at the bag. "We found you in these cloths. The jacket and sweatpants are ruined, but we got you new sweatpants." he finished grabbing the bag and looking at what was inside to make sure it was all there.

"Uh…what about a shirt?" the boy asked while trying to make a grab for the bag.

"Just change, will you!" Kakashi said while his foot tapping echoed through the room.

Then in a flash of orange and yellow he was dressed. The newly clothed boy walked out of the hospital room to find Kakashi waiting outside the door. It almost looked as if he was sleeping if not for his back foot tapping against the floor.

"You sure these are mine?" Naruto asked as he halfway pulled on his black shirt. 'MAN! These things really do glow, but they are comfortable.' he thought smiling to himself as he began to slip the rest of his shirt on wincing as little shots of pain spread across his chest but died down once his shirt was on all the way.

Kakashi let out a long drowned sigh. "Come on kid, we gotta go!"

"Go where?" Naruto asked; a curious look spread across his face as they made there way into the hall.

"The Hyuuga residence." the man said smoothly as he glided down the hall aside the blond boy.

Once Kakashi gave his answer Naruto turned so that he was looking ahead once again. 'Great, more people I don't know. But that name does sound somewhat familiar' he let his mind wonder while he jammed his hands into the pants pockets. "What's this?" Naruto brows furrowed while he was feeling the long stone-like object in his pocket. Pulling it out he noted that the foreign object had been a necklace. It was a light blue crystal with a black pearl that had a tint of white on either side of the crystal, which matched his eyes perfectly. All hanging from a thick black string that seemed to be unbreakable. Naruto looked at it with admiration and held it in his hand as if the slightest move would cause the crystal to shatter into millions of pieces.

Kakashi saw the boy holding the necklace in his hands and smiled under his black mask. "We found it in your old sweatpants, it's yours, put it on." Kakashi stopped walking to wait for the boy to put the necklace on. He apparently couldn't multitask or it was just the fact that he didn't want to break it. (1)

Naruto began walking again aside Kakashi smiling to him as the necklace gently swayed from side to side.

As they passed a clock Kakashi glanced up at it and said "we're late" not sounding as if he cared at all.

* * *

**1. well i cant multitask either so i felt compeled to make naruto not able too.**


	7. a memory for thought

**wow you have NO IDEA on how much crap i had to do lately. my sis moved away so i have to deal with all her stuff and lots of work...i hate essays. gah! i told you i would have this out last week!-i think- ;; too much stuff...ano ya enjoy my randomness...if it sounds diffrent from the other chapters...uh yeahhhh.  
**

* * *

Kakashi guided the both of them to his car but then came to a sudden stop. Kakashi had been reading a red book ever since they came out from the hospital, and it had peeked Naruto's curiosity.

he hung his head as he thought back to the book. '_porn…he's reading porn. Now I have to hang out with a pervert all day.' _

they had migrated to the inside of a silver four door car, waiting for the stoplight to turn.

"tell me, why do you trust us?" Kakashi asked, breaking the calming silence that had fallen over the car.

as caught off guard by the question he still answered truthfully.

"well, I don't know. You saved me…so why shouldn't I trust you?" turning so that his smile was shining, the bandaged cuts of his face moving with it.

"I guess it's because it almost felt like, hu, like I've known you before. I know that may sound crazy but…around you guys, it almost feels like home." he turned to look out the window just as they where pulling up a long driveway.

"we're here" a small smile under his mask, not out of happiness, but out of memory of what used to be.

The house was long and white, many windows for a one story house.

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on a lone tree that rest in the center of the front yard. A swing hung from the thickest branch on the tree. It looked pretty old, but as he gazed upon it, a wave of emotions hit him but he shrugged it off. All he wanted at that very moment was to go to the swing, that's all his mind would allow him to think about, incapable of processing anything else around him.

The silver haired man cut off the engine, waiting a moment to see if the boy had any response to the change of scenery. No movement, it was almost if he was dead, but his steady breathing told him otherwise.

in one fluid movement he was out of the car taking in the fresh air. He began to walk around the front of the car, dragging one finger against the sleek silver metal. He stopped waiting for Naruto.

Snapping out of his thinking, Naruto had realized that the car had stopped moving and Kakashi wasn't in it.

'_I wonder how long we've been sitting here?' _

Sighing the blond picked himself up out of the seat to return to Kakashi's side.

"wait here, I'll be back in a couple minutes." Kakashi stated as he turned to walk towards the front of the house.

"sure" Naruto said with a shrug, he was still trapped somewhere in the back of his mind, not really there.

With once glance back at the swing he was off. Sure he was acting like a little kid at a play ground but he deserved it. But once he got there, all that the boy could do was stare and stand.

'_maybe I shouldn't, but I __really __want to…'_ he continued to fight with his self until, "OH WHAT THE HELL!" was his screech as he leaped at the swing set.

Kakashi and a young raven named Neji had been at the door witnessing the whole event.

"it's almost as if he's a little kid!" the young raven said while watching the boy intently. '_almost as if nothing had ever even happened to him' _his thoughts had carried him away.

Kakashi had no response to the boy next to him, he already knew that his thoughts would be exactly the same as the other. He had even put his book away to just go through with this short conversation.

Naruto had finally calmed down enough to where the swing wasn't threatening to throw him off.

The swing had finally came to a rest and he just sat there, thinking, waiting. It seemed as if time was lost, as if nothing mattered to him anymore, there was nothing for him to have any meaning over, so why care. But it did matter, nothing was right and it would never _be _right if until he knew, "who am I?" The words echoed, all lost in the realm of his mind.

"Well, that's enough of that." Kakashi said, turning to Neji who had a confused look clearly placed upon his face.

"where did you find him?" Neji spoke clearly, still looking at Naruto trying to figure out why he had just suddenly stopped.

"the pit of hell." Kakashi sighed, almost a whisper.

"so you _where_ looking for him" Neji put it as they started to walk towards Naruto, the boy clearly not feeling there presence.

"we where so close, he was _there_ I know it" Kakashi looked down on the boy almost as if asking for his forgiveness.

* * *

**woot! hope ya liked it..im already working on the next chapter -your probably sick of hearing that-  
REVIEW PLEASE! i love it and it loves me and gives me a reason to work faster, you want that yes?  
**


	8. the stayi kno these are stupid titles

**okay... you probably hate me right now don't ya? well here ya have it over 1250 BE HAPPY! i had that 3 day weekend, but got dragged away from my love (the computer) and then i had another day off, i swear rika can be brutal. but yup, don't forget to leave me your talking, i love it! YAY CRAPPY stuff  
EDIT:SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT RIGHT AWAY! I PUT UP THE WRONG FILE IM SORRY!  
**

* * *

"so….who are you again?" Naruto asked as he slurped down the last bit of ramen. 

"Neji Hyuuga." the raven stated as he looked down at the concoction in disgusts as he pushed it away.

"phsssssss….."

"Ha-ha-ha, what about your name!" Neji shot back the second the other boy collapsed on the floor from laughter.

"Still! SCREW!!" He gasped as a sharp pain shot through him. A mixture from laughing and the fresh injuries.

"FISH CAKE!!!" Neji sneered back getting close to loosing it over his accursed name.

The blond stopped rolling on the floor to look up at the other boy.

"That's no fair I'm not even sure if that is _my_ name." Naruto wined. '_hu, that weird I don't even remember me telling him my "name", maybe Kakashi did.'_

There was a little giggle that seemed to fill the room. Naruto got up and looked to see where it was coming from.

There was a small girl who had short black hair that was peeking into the dining room where they where standing.

Neji saw that Naruto had been distracted and followed his gaze to the door way.

"Oh! Hello Hinata." he greeted her with a nod of his head.

"H-hello N-Neji"

_'Wow, she seems kinda shy.' _Naruto thought after hearing her stutter so much.

Her pale eye moved over to see where Naruto was standing and blushed, averting her eyes as quickly as she could.

"Come here Hinata so can properly introduce you." her blush dropped clean off her face as she walked to Neji's side.

"_Well at least her name is better. (1)"_

Neji began to push himself from the table and stand causing Naruto to straighten himself out seeing as the Hyuuga looked straight as a board.

Naruto seemed out of it so Neji waved his hand frantically in front of Naruto's face to grab his attention. "NARUTO!"

"Now I can _PROPERLY_ introduce you," annoyance ringing in his voice. "this is my soon-to-be wife Hinata hyuuga. (2)" the last words rolled off his tongue to stick themselves to Naruto's brain.

"S-soon t-to be wife?!" he was beginning to stutter worse than Hinata. "_WHAT THE HELL AREN'T THEY RELATED!"_

"I know what you're thinking," suddenly his voice was smoother than ever. "But we have to get married, to keep the bloodline going. But also because it was our parents dieing wish. (3)"

Naruto still in shocked looked at the girl for her approval. She stool there eyes to the side as if saying 'I don't want this'. Then, for the first time he realized it, her eyes where completely white. "_HOLY SHIT! SHE'S BLIND!" only Naruto wouldn't think this through. _

Hinata saw that he was looking at her and quickly turned her attention to Neji. Naruto on the other hand was still awe struck at what he had '_discovered_' and stared at the raven girl. Neji saw how Hinata was struggling with the awkwardness of the blond staring at her and came to the rescue.

"Well now that we all know each other let's get you settled in." Naruto snapped straight up as the raven's firm grip clamped onto his shoulder.

"AH!" a string of pain made its way down his arm.

"OH! Sorry about that, forgot it was injured." Neji said with a snicker in his tone.

"_Forgot my ass!" Naruto felt bits of rage making there way up through his body, but they quickly died down as a little bit of blood seeped through his bandage. _

Neji stopped snickering and put of his face that if you asked anyone else would easily be described as, holy shit!

"Hinata, he's bleeding, take him to the room and refresh them." Neji said while mentally scolding himself to be more careful.

Hinata had motioned for Naruto to follow her right before she disappeared out of the room.

"_Damn! How does she get through this house so easily?" _ The blonde thought while ramming his uninjured arm into another wall. Hinata seemed clearly oblivious and kept walking

She stopped in front of an oak door and said in a small voice, "th-this is y-your room." she said making eye contact with him again, but looking away quickly. Naruto just looked back dumbfounded.

"Okay…" he said slowly not sure what to do next. "_How can she tell which room is which??"_

While he was thinking about this she walked right into the room. But he followed her in, just a little spaced out.

The raven walked into what seemed to be the bathroom, and started pulling random bottles out of the cabinet.

Naruto pulled his attention from the light coming out of the bathroom and looked around the room.

"_Okay, I got a bed, dresser, and bathroom" _he trudged over to the bed and plopped down on the end.

That's when he heard it.

"What are you doing?"

He looked around the room quickly trying to find the source of this unfamiliar voice.

"You must kill, leave no one living." the voice was as cold as ice but seemed to burn from its intensity.

Naruto groaned as a burning pit of fire flared in his stomach. He couldn't figure out why all of a sudden the pain came to him, and he wanted none of it.

Some sort of steam started rising off of his skin as the fire spread through his body. Naruto seen this and his eyes grew twice there normal size.

Practically running into the room Hinata spoke in a worried voice, "wh-what's th-the-" that's all she managed to get out before her eyes zeroed in on his once blue eyes. They where glowing red and the scars on the sides of his face seemed to be growing.

Naruto not knowing why she was frozen in her place stumbled past her to get into the bathroom almost falling on his face. And for the first time since he has woken up, the reflection of himself was finally shone to him. (4)

"WH-what am I?" Naruto asked himself as he brushed his fingers along the scars resting on his cheeks.

"_These scars, they make me look like, like a FOX!" _

The violent burning stopped and the boy's eyes returned to normal but all he could do was stand there, hands on the counter, staring into the endless pits of blue.

* * *

**1: Hinata's name means to be around in the sun, or spring time….yeah. Screw _may _be funny but Hinata still is nice**

**2: I don't necessarily like this parring or anything but seeing as they _do _have to…why not make it in here too. don't kill me**

**3: I can kill there parents off if I want to damn it!**

**4: if your like "what about the bathroom in the hospital?" they don't have mirror in them (well in my world they don't) it just creeps me out when you in a hospital and some sick patient comes up behind you looking like something from a horror film. Bare with me im craze**

**Oh yeah and if your wondering why he doesn't see that Neji's eyes are white too…well Naruto's too busy with screwing with his head to look into "screws" head.**

**AND, it was the power within him that stopped itself….it just wanted Naruto to realize that it was the foxes doing and that he would have more control over him than himself. The power that it, the fox.**


	9. the raven

Chapter 9

**yay! a new chapy! hahaha it took forever, i had to fix A LOT of it. even tho theres not that much to fix but still. dont hate me, please. you'll like it, trust me! okay. ill shut up so you can read. review please, i love it! **

* * *

Neji was sitting next to Hinata one arm around her shoulder; he was doing his best to calm her down so he could figure out what was going on. Every so often he would get a couple of mumbled words out of her but no enough to actually mean anything.

After about ten minutes of Neji trying to get Hinata to speak the blond appeared in the doorway. His head hung, blond locks covering the brilliant eyes that seemed to glow and even stronger blue than before.

Eventually he looked up, not a site anyone would want to see. Distress, sadness, and longing where the only things one could read in his eyes. But still he managed to plaster a smile on his face. Every one in the room knew that even though his face glowed along with his teeth that the smile never reached his eyes.

As he fell asleep that night he was calm, more together. Thoughts where roaming in every direction but he knew himself that in the morning, everything was going to be okay. It always is.

* * *

The next morning there was silence throughout the house seeing as the blond wasn't in it.

Neither of the Hyuuga's bothered to check up on him because they knew that he was sorting things out on his own.

Neji was informed by Hinata what had happened and how seeing himself brought back "himself" from "before".

Outside the house the familiar black car slowly crawled up the long driveway of the Hyuuga residence. The silvered haired man stepping out of the driver's side looking very tired as he made his was to the passenger side of the car eyeing Naruto on his way.

The blond was sitting on the swing set swaying gently with the breeze his thoughts roaming where ever they wanted to go.

'_Who am I? I need to know. What am I!' _he didn't dwell to long on the thoughts seeing as that was what he stayed up half the night doing. But he still couldn't help but wonder, what was happening to his world. What was the worse that could happen?

With a sigh Kakashi opened the door just enough to let the other passenger out. '_I really hope this works…' _his thoughts where all in hope of the blond getting back to his normal self.

Naruto, hearing the beeping coming from the sleek black car looked up, curious to who else was with the older man.

Just as he did, a raven haired boy glided out from the inside of the car, his pale skin glowed when the morning sun ray hit it. (1)

After a moment of looking the other up and down, the raven turned to lock eyes with the blond. Naruto quickly averted his face when the others look sent a chill down his spine. But the look left something with the blond; it was pulling at the back of his brain. The face and the hair seemed so familiar, but the cold blank expression, it didn't feel right, not for him, not now. But it couldn't be anything important; it was too hazy, like a dream.

Next thing he knew it Kakashi was standing before him, reading his "all famous" porno book.

"Naruto, follow me inside." was said while one of his arms lashed out to yank the swing out from under the blond.

"HEY! What did you do that for!" Naruto complained while rubbing his now VERY sore bottom.

The raven, having witnesses the whole thing let a smirk cover his features as if he had done the deed himself.

"What are _you_ smiling at UCHIHA?"

The boys entertainment quickly turned to a glare as the words where spit out of Kakashi's mouth.

In return Kakashi just rubbed his head while he walked by, eyes still glued to the wonder of the book. Right behind him followed the blond looking as if he was about to knock the older man out. And then there was one, fixing his hair and shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts, he followed the idiots in.

* * *

**1) Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the ice king himself, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**okay...i SWEAR i MIGHT get it done soon. ou probably hate me dont you...arg. blame school and brothers who insist they NEED to get on for 7 hours to do nothing. **


	10. the darkness

**Chapter 10**

**my god, I'm sorry guys!! please forgive me! I feel really bad and all you that have waited deserve a cookie. I hope you enjoy this chapter I hope to have the next out soon which might be a little while because of Softball. other that that, please forgive me. and I do not own any of these character. **

I

* * *

n the Hyuuga residents, the group of them sat at the dinner table, some lighter moods than others. They just seemed to sit there in complete silence waiting for the ramen to be finished.

'How did I know his name? It just came out, I shouldn't have known it, and I've never even met the guy before. Or have I? Maybe he can help me? But he looks really mean, AND he glared at me. NO! I've never met him before. Is that ramen?

Hinata set a large portion of ramen in front of the hungry blond; all of his thoughts were gone and emptied through his bottomless stomach. The others just stared in surprise as they witnessed the gruesome sight. How can someone shove that much food in there mouth at once and not need air?

There was noodles and crab meat flying through the air. Heck! By the time Naruto was done his chopsticks ended up and Kakashi's hair, no one asked questions. Shivering Neji recalled the events of Lee and his curry 1. "He ate the whole pot in a matter of seconds; it held 10 gallons, 10 GALLONS!" Hinata put a comforting hand on his back; the poor man seemed as if he was going to cry.

Everyone's laughs died down soon, all except for the raven; his glare didn't die down one bit. Silence.

"Ssssss awkward….." Naruto said in a low voice that only the Uchiha seemed to hear, he turned his head slightly. Naruto just replied by sinking farther down into his seat.

Clearing his throat Kakashi grabbed Naruto's attention. " okay…….. Naruto, I have someone I would like you to meet. "He gave Naruto a slight look, he had picked up when the Uchiha's name was yelled earlier. Standing, the gray haired man stood behind the raven. The boy didn't even seem to care, lost in his own thoughts, strands of hair hanging loosely in his face. Honestly, to Naruto, the boy's hair looked like a duck. Naruto mused at this while Kakashi began to raise his hands. Naruto's thoughts were completely smashed when the man's hands came crashing down on the ravens cheeks.

Every single person in the room now had there eyes on Kakashi. "This here is Sasuke Uchiha." he stated while jerking the poor boys head to face Naruto. All of the boy's emotions were now evident on his face, burning hot. As Kakashi removed his hands from the boys face, two big red handprints were left in contrast to his pale skin. He continued" he doesn't usually talk to anyone, no clue why." Sasuke was going to kill Kakashi as he rambled on. "He lost his memory a while back just like you did. Play nice……..BYE!" With that Kakashi disappeared, only the growing handprints of Sasuke's face to prove he was there.

After a few minutes Neji just stood and casually walked out of the room. They could all hear his held in laughter clearly from where they all sat. But Naruto's thoughts were in a completely different place. 'Did he really loose his memory like me? Why would Kakashi bring him hear? Did he even get any of his memory back? Well I can't ask him! I got to figure out what's going on, they are keeping something from me.' Snapping out of it, the blond realized the whole time he was staring at the Uchiha, and he was looking right back at him. It sent a chill down his spine. 'I gotta get away from him.' as he walked from the room, the two of them were thinking the same thing, 'How do I know him?'

* * *

sigh "I still can't shake the feeling I know him from somewhere." Naruto said to himself while sitting on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through tangled locks.

He soon gave up on the thought, pulled off his shirt and jumped into bed. A whisper echoed across the back of his mind before his steady breathing put him to sleep. "To suffer is to kill" darkness closed around him.

* * *

The smell of blood settled in his nose, making him wake with a start. He was still incased in darkness. Water was flooded up to his ankles; it was thick and sloshed as he moved forward, almost unwillingly. It was quiet, too quiet, to the point where you can feel lost forever. Out of the darkness a low growl filled the air, and he hesitated before being pulled forward once again.

"To kill everything once loved."

The words echoed, as a dim figure came out of the darkness. The blond didn't miss a detail of what he could see. A giant cage lay before him, to eyes full of hatred and aggression stared down upon him.

"Come here boy." the voice said, ending his words with a growl that seemed to last forever.

"NO! What are you?!" Naruto refused, shaking in fear, he finally got his legs to obey him.

"I am what's hidden beneath the skin of your fear, only to make you run and hide."

Before he even realized it the metal bars were only a few feet away, and only then could he see what was inside. Fangs. That's all he saw, blood dripped fangs. Then in an instant the things claws lashed out in attempts to hit the blond. It left him on his back and gasping for air. The breath had been knocked completely out of him. "No matter of strength can defeat what lives inside you." with that he blacked out, only once again to be surrounded by total darkness.

* * *

**  
1. My favorite filler from Naruto, that's if you have seen it yet. So-much-curry…….**

**hope you enjoyed it and i will get the next chapter out as soon as I can, Reviews make me happy guys. just thought i would throw that out there. **


	11. meh

**Hey guys!!! did'ya miss me? **

**okay, okay. I'm sorry, I know I've been gone for well over a year and I'm a horrible person. IM SORRY! To make it up to you I dug up the story and started typing it up! So hopefully you can continue reading it and after i run out of what already written I'll do my best to write it again. I hope you enjoy!!! ~Bridge**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto woke in a cold sweat, panting as he thought about what he had seen in his dreams that night. "It was a dream, just a dream… right?" He asked himself as he rolled over in the bed. The thought 'What does it all mean?' was taken right out of his mind as he came face to face with a black eyed Uchiha.

"AHH!!!! What are you doing in my bed?!!!" The startled blond screamed falling off the side of the bed only to land face first on the floor.

"Hm. Dobe." The other boy muttered, just loud enough for Naruto to pick up what he had said.

"Hey! Don't call me that you bastard!!" Even after the hurtful words left his lips Naruto could only think of one thing, 'Did he just talk?' it was enough to make him cock his head in the ravens direction.

After he was sure the dumb blond was finished yelling, he rolled over taking up HIS side of the bed. The other just stat on the floor thinking until he finally gave up and fell asleep on the dark bedroom floor.

________________________________________________________________________

'Wha- did I fall asleep?' The boy opened his eyes only to be blinded by a burning light. The sensation of a light breeze blew over his face; it was cold enough to make him bolt upright.

"Why am I outside?" His eyes were finally focused enough to take in his surroundings, the harsh summer sun not all to kind to his blue eyes. In the distance he heard a light "Hm", just loud enough to get his attention.

Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and just as he had suspected the raven haired boy was leaning against a tree not far off. His eyes were trained on the sky; it seemed that he was in deep thought.

It didn't last long seeing as the blond was bound to blame him in a very loud way. "YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE DON'T YOU!! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN PULL A PRANK OR SOMETHING! WELL YOU'RE NOT!" This when on for a good ten minutes until the blond seemed satisfied.

"Shut up dobe." He said it with a sigh, the words flowed from him with certain bitterness, and it was enough to make the blond freeze on spot.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and shoved off of the tree, he didn't stop walking until he was directly in front of the blond.

Squatting he whispered only loud enough for Naruto to hear. "I would have left you in the room if you didn't cry so much in your sleep."

With that, he left him there, sitting on the ground to think about what the other had just said to him.


	12. Apology

I know this is probably not going to come to some of you as much of a shock, but I havent updated this story in years and I think its about time to write an apology to you guys. You see when I first started writing this story I was in middle school, that was six years ago. A lot has happened in those years too, I stopped playing sports, got my first job, switched jobs, the company closed, have a boyfriend for 3 years talking about marriage, in my third year of college. Things change, and fast. I lost so many good friends, a lot of them were the ones supporting me on this story, I just never finished it. When I first stopped writing this was when my grandmother fell ill, I took care of her for a very long time up until she passed away. I went through depression all sorts of stuff. Life just smacked my square in the face, and truth be told, it sucks. I might pick it up, or just finish typing up what I never put onto the computer, but what it's looking like right now is just abandoning it. I am so very sorry if anyone was actually waiting for a conclusion to my childhood ramblings on my favorite TV series, I really do not know what to say. (sorry if this is crappily written, I don't have word only notepad)

as always love you guys :) -Libby


End file.
